kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mount Ebott
Mount Ebott is a world in Kingdom Hearts Universe. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy appear inside of a mountain and they need to find a way out. They come across a little kid name Frisk who had accidentally fallen into the mountain. Frisk decides to help Sora and his friends find a way out of the mountain. In the Ruins they meet a talking flower name Flowey who teaches them how to survive in the underground but it was a trick and Flowey surrounds Sora and Frisk with flower bullets. They are then saved by Toriel who's been living in the Ruins before Flowey could kill them. She then takes the heroes to her home so she can protect them. At her home Frisk asks Toriel how to get out of the mountain but she is unsettled by the question. She responds by saying that she has to do something downstairs and the others follow to find out whats wrong. Toriel tells them that she has to protect them from Asgore who was ruler of the underground and planned to kill them just as he had the other six humans who had fallen into the mountain before them and use their souls to cross into the human world and wage war on all. So in order to protect them, she was going to destroy the door to the ruins exit but Sora and his friends were determined to leave so Toriel tells them to prove that they were strong enough to survive on their own in the underground. After the fight, Toriel is spared by the heroes and she accepts that they want to leave the ruins but tells them that once they do they cannot returned She tells them goodbye and gives them all a hug and then she leaves.when the heroes exit the ruins, they run into Flowey again that he tells them "Out here it's kill or be killed" and that he will use the Heartless all around the world to attack them in order to force them to bring out the darkness in their hearts. He then begins laughing and leaves. Sora and Frisk enter Snowdin where they meet a lazy skeleton named Sans who wished to befriend them but told them that they had to hide because his younger brother Papyrus was ordered to find the humans so he could become part of the royal guard. The heroes meet Papyrus who gives them puzzles as a challenge, after the puzzles, Papyrus takes them head on himself. Afterwards Papyrus gives up trying to capture them so Sora and Frisk ask him to be a part of their friend group as well. Papyrus is ecstatic of this opportunity and gives them all directions to the Waterfall. Inside of the waterfall, a shadowy figure clad in armor attacks the heroes. At first they think it was the heartless but it was not, it was Undyne, captain of the royal guard. She starts to attack and chase after them. When they reach Hotland, the intense heat almost makes Undyne die of thirst so Sora and Frisk give her a cup of cold water to rehydrate her and cool her off. She tells them thanks for saving her life and decides to spare them leaving them to continue on their journey. Frisk is tired from everything that they've gone through and tells her friends that she needs to find a place to rest for a little while but tells Sora that she hopes that they can meet again soon. Second Visit Sora and the others return to Frisk in Hotland where they come across a white building which was home and laboratory to Alphys the royal scientist. She tells them that she can help them reach Asgore but she needs some help first with her robot Mettaton who has plans to kill them in a series of games and use their souls to reach the human world. Alphys advises the four against this but they accept it anyway so they can stop the machine. After our heroes conquer each and every one of the mettaton's challenges, He tries to escape but Sora and Frisk give chase. When they reach him, Frisk finds the switch to turn him off but instead it transforms Mettaton into his true form but at the same time, it makes him vulnerable so they can fight him. Before entering the final room, they run into Sans who gives them all one last test of strength to prove themselves against Asgore. Sans is defeated and allows his friends to proceed. In the final room, they finally meet Asgore who was happy to meet them but sad knowing of the fate that was in store for them. He challenges them to one last battle for their souls and whoever wins will be able to leave and return to the human world. After the fight, Asgore still keeps going to win but before he can finish his final attack, He's interrupted by Toriel who came to help them stop Asgore's madness. Asgore is happy to see his wife again but Toriel rejects him since he killed six humans who entered the mountain so Asgore apologizes for his selfish act. Then Undyne with Alphys, Sans and Papyrus arrive and tell them that they are the heroes of their world and theirs as well. Alphys asks why everyone is here which Papyrus explains that it was Flowey who told them all to gather there. Flowey then traps all of Sora and Frisk's friends with very powerful vines and takes the six human souls for himself. Flowey then challenges them to one last fight saying if the heroes defeat him, he'll let their friends go, destroy the barrier and leave them alone forever. After a long and daunting fight with Flowey, he cheats them by attacking them with flower bullets even after they've already won. Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus ask Sora and Frisk to not give up for they have strong souls and powerful hearts to survive and defeat Flowey, but Flowey then decided to steal all of the monsters' souls to make himself more powerful and retreats to an unknown space. When the heroes reach Flowey, they see that he has transformed into a little goat boy named Asriel who tells them his story of how he met Chara his best friend who gave her life so he could go to the human world and how he was killed upon arriving which lead to his father declaring war on the humans. He believes that Frisk is Chara and transforms into a more powerful adult version of himself to fight them and take Frisk's soul. Despite the impossible odds, they are able to stay strong and use their DETERMINATION to free their friends souls fromElderDragon1998 (talk) 15:32, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Asriel's control. They then realize Asriel needed to be saved too so they remind him of the goodness in his heart and succeed in getting him to stop. Asriel changes back to his old self and apologizes to them for his evil acts and hurting his family, friends and the other monsters. Sora and Frisk forgive him and Asriel gives the souls back to everyone in the mountain. The barrier is then destroyed and everyone is free to leave but before Asriel says goodbye to them, they give him a hug and he leaves telling them that they have great hearts towards others. Later the heroes wake up to everyone as if it was a bad dream. They learn that the barrier really is gone so they travel to the surface with their friends. Frisk and Sora see the sunset of the landscape and afterwards everyone goes their separate ways. Frisk then decides to return home with Toriel so she says goodbye to her friends who then continue on their journey. Third Visit Upon returning to the underground, Sora and Frisk are trapped in a dark space where they encounter a mysterious being named Gaster. Gaster explains to them how he fell into the core, his own creation and was erased from existence. He then tell the heroes that he will take their souls to restore himself. After battling Gaster, he leaves the heroes telling them that their existence was a gifted thing to those who followed light and not to waste it while they lived. Afterwards they find Asriel all alone reflecting on his past and his mistakes. He tells them to go on back to the human world for there was no saving him. Without a soul, he would soon become a flower again so Frisk sacrifices herself by giving Asriel her soul. Frisk then falls still in her friends' arms. Heartbroken and distraught, Asriel breaks down crying until he hears someone call his name. He turns to see Frisk rise from her place. Relieved and confused Asriel hugs his friend but it is revealed that it isn't Frisk he was talking to but his best friend Chara whom had manifested in Frisk's body. Asriel was overjoyed by this reunion but it was short-lived when Chara told him that she was going to take his soul in order for them to be together again. She then transforms into her own self again through Frisk and tries to take Asriel's soul by force. Sora helps Asriel defeat Chara and return her to her senses by destroying the souls of Frisks from alternate timelines who were genocidal murderers. Asriel and Chara share one final moment and hug before she fades away forever. After passing, Sora witnesses a flashback of Asriel and his times with Chara. He then thinks of all of his memories with his friends Riku and Kairi and how much he cherished them the same way Asriel did with Chara. Asriel thanks Sora and his friends for helping him and his best friend but before leaving once again, Sora tells Asriel to go and be with his friends and family where he truly belongs to which Asriel agrees. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then leave Mount Abbot once again leaving Asriel with the phrase "May your heart be your guiding key." Characters *Frisk *Toriel *Sans *Papyrus *Undyne *Alphys *Asgore *Chara (3rd visit) *Mettaton (or Mettaton EX) *Flowey *Asriel *Gaster (3rd visit) Boss Themes First Visit *Flowey - Vim and Vigor *Toriel - Desire for All That is Lost *Papyrus - Rowdy Rumble *Undyne - Shrouding Dark Cloud Second Visit *Mettaton EX - Tension Rising *Sans - The Encounter *Asgore - Sinister Shadows *Omega Flowey - The Deep End *Asriel - The Encounter Third Visit *Gaster - Disappeared *Chara - Rage Awakened Script See also in right here. Gallery Trivia *TBA. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Universe